


Something

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Something

“Deeeeeeaaaan!”  
“Whaaaaaaaat?”  
“I’m bored.”  
“Me too sweetheart, it’s just one of those days.”  
“Let’s do something.”  
“If you insist….”  
He smirks at you, sauntering over to where you stand in the doorway. He places his hands on your hips, leaning down. His lips capture yours in a passionate kiss. You two had been together for three years, but you still felt a spark of electricity flow through you when he kissed you. Your heartbeat quickened, curse the effect this man still had on you. His fingertips ghosted under your shirt and over your stomach, leaving a tingling sensation. His kisses moved to your collarbone.  
“Dean…”  
He continues kissing you.  
“I’m not complaining, but this wasn’t what I meant when I said do something.”  
“What,” kiss “did,” kiss “you mean?” kiss.  
You playfully shove him away.  
“I don’t know….”  
You glance around a bit before the idea hits you.  
“We haven’t sparred in a while.”  
“But-”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”  
You smirk at him and stroll down the hall to the training room/shooting range.  
****  
Within half an hour, you’re both sweaty, and no longer taking the whole ‘training’ thing seriously.  
“I think that I won.”  
“What? I clearly beat you Y/N.”  
“Nope, you let your emotions get the better of you.”  
“You kissed me!”  
“So that I could escape your hold!”  
Dean just scoffs. You stretch your arms above your head, looking back at your boyfriend. He grins evilly.  
“What…?”  
He pounces, attacking your sides with his fingers.  
“DEAN! NO I’M TOO TICKLISH!!!!”  
You try to push him away, but he doesn’t cease his barrage.  
“Admit that I won, and that you love me.”  
“YOU WON!”  
“And?”  
“I love...me.”  
“I love you too, but-”  
“FINE! I LOVE YOU!!! NOW S-STOP!”  
He lets you go, smiling triumphantly.  
“I would advise against doing that again.”  
You both turn around, seeing Cas standing by the door.  
“What? Why?”  
“Sparring is not good for the baby.”  
“Bab-wait what?!”  
Dean turns to you, confused. Then it all clicks in your head. You’d been throwing up a lot that last few days, and your period was always irregular but it hadn’t come in….a month and a half. Shocked, you plop down on a chair. You ask in a small voice.  
“Are….are you sure?”  
“I am.”  
“Could you, um, give us a moment?”  
Cas exits, presumably off to give Sam a new case. Dean is just standing there, staring at you. Fear pools in your stomach suddenly. What if Dean doesn’t want the baby? Do you want the baby? You decide that you do, but raising a child in this lifestyle isn’t quite what you want. Oh god what have you done? Tears start streaming down your face.  
“Please, say something.”  
He snaps back to reality, taking in your tear-streaked face.  
“I’m gonna be a dad. THIS IS FRIGGING AWESOME!!!”  
He pulls you into a hug, wiping away your tears with his thumb.  
“God I love you.”  
He kisses you, and you know that all your worrying was in vain.


End file.
